


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Asuka's been having some weird dreams lately. It seems that her mind is far more perverted than she would have thought possible. But at least they're enjoyable dreams. Very enjoyable, in fact.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**Sweet Dreams Are Made of These**

  
I was dreaming again. I _had_ to be dreaming. How else could this be happening?  
  
I was in the middle of something soft and sticky and warm, something that was clinging to me. I couldn’t really see what it was. Just that it was there, surrounding me on all sides, everywhere except for my face. At least I could breathe in and out easily, my chest rising and falling as I looked around.  
  
There was nothing here. There wasn’t a white void, there wasn’t pitch blackness, there was just an empty grey void. The only thing that was in here was me. I could see the dim outlines of my body as I flexed and wiggled around in the mud or whatever the hell it was that was covering me.  
  
_Okay, Asuka_ , I told myself. _This is just another dream. Just another one of_ those _dreams_. _Which means that at any minute now_ -  
  
And even as I thought that, I felt something pressing against me. I hadn’t noticed that I was naked. Not that I was surprised. In these dreams, I was naked about half of the time and half of the _other_ times I was wearing so little I might as well be naked.  
  
I couldn’t see what it was, but it felt firmer than whatever it was that was enveloping me. A _lot_ firmer. I moaned as it slid into me, my inner walls parting in front of it as I got fucked. Again.  
  
Last night, I hadn’t been able to see a thing. But I sure had felt a whole bunch of stuff. Light little touches, wandering all over my body, from head to toe, gradually increasing their duration and firmness until they had finally started groping me. They had never gone inside of me, but I had still woken up with soaked panties and an urgent need to do my own laundry for the day.  
  
The night before that, I’d been gangbanged by who knows how many invisible men. They had used me and used me and I had woken up feeling more tired than when I had gone to bed from how many times I had cum during the night.  
  
This had been going on for two weeks now. Every time I went to sleep, I got fucked in my dreams. I never saw what it was that was fucking me, although normally there was still more to the dreams to look at than this void. But whatever was fucking me didn’t like showing itself.  
  
When I allowed myself to think about that, I wondered why. The dreams had only started after the Fifteenth Angel. The one I had never seen. Was that my mind working through what had happened, deciding that since I hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t see whatever was fucking me?  
  
It was the best theory I could come up and I was _not_ asking anyone else about their ideas. Not the doll, not the idiot, not Misato… maybe I could ask Kaji when I saw him next. If he wasn’t hanging all over Misato when he came by. If he _was_ , then obviously I wasn’t going to humiliate myself by acting like some kid trying to get her parents to pay attention to her. I was an _adult_ and Kaji would treat me like one!  
  
A jolt inside of me shook me out of those thoughts. It was a weird kind of feeling, but it was still one that felt pretty good. I moaned, shifting around, feeling the shaft wiggling around inside of me. And the mass pressing down around the rest of me, still warm and sticky and actually feeling kind of good.  
  
I looked down at my body, seeing my breasts actually moving a bit as the invisible whatever it was pressed against my body. My boobs felt good and I let out a moan. Why not? There was _nobody_ around here who was going to hear me. This was just a dream. I could do whatever I wanted and nobody would ever know about any of it.  
  
Just like nobody needed to know that I was looking forward to getting my ass filled. It wasn’t something I had expected to like, but over the past few days, getting my butt toyed with was really starting to feel better and better. I was even starting to explore it during my infrequent masturbation sessions while I was awake.  
  
“Come on,” I moaned, trying to hurry the dream up. “What are you waiting for?” I thrust myself backwards, moving slowly in the goop surrounding me. “Just hurry up and fuck me.”  
  
There was a gradually firming sense of pressure behind me and then I felt another shaft sliding inside of me. I shivered and gasped, forcing my body to remain limp inside the ooze or whatever cocooning me. It would feel _so_ much better if my body wasn’t as tense as a… tense thing.  
  
Then it started to slide inside of my rear, even as the shaft inside of my pussy expanded a centimeter or so in width. I moaned, tensing up before relaxing. That _did_ feel good. I shivered, my hand slowly cutting through the mass to stroke my lower belly and crotch, fingers slightly separated from my skin by whatever this was.  
  
I could feel the lust growing and growing inside of me. Actually, I had been turned on all evening and most of the afternoon, thinking about, _knowing about_ what was going to happen to me tonight. As weird and as fucked up as this could be, I had to admit, that after two weeks I was not only getting used to it, I was kind of starting to enjoy it.  
  
The shafts slowly pumped in and out of me. I looked down at my body, but couldn’t see anything more than my naked flesh. I was sure that even if I twisted myself around to try and get a good look at my pussy, I wouldn’t see anything but some spread folds with an invisible shaft thrusting in and out.  
  
So why bother? It would be so much easier to just relax and let the dream go on, seeing what would happen to me as I got surrounded on all sides and taken care of.  
  
Hopefully taken care of. There had been some nights when I had been put through the wringer, really fucked and used hard. I had woken up from those nights expecting to find that my ass was as red and bruised in reality as it had been during the dream, or to wake up with my arms still tied together behind my back and my legs held apart, exposing myself to the world.  
  
The shafts inside of me were starting to speed up. I grunted, feeling them moving back and forth inside of me faster and faster. It was a pretty strong sensation, one that was kind of turning me on as it happened. More than kind of, really. I was getting pretty wet here as I kept on getting fucked. Which was a good thing, obviously.  
  
“That’s nice,” I sighed, spreading my legs a bit, pushing through the warm mass surrounding me. “Just keep it up like that.”  
  
I wasn’t sure if giving orders ever changed anything about the dream. I certainly knew that protesting and demanding that things stop didn’t do a lick of good. But if I went along with it and encouraged the shafts or the hands or whatever was using me on any one night, would that make them speed up and use me even more? I didn’t know and couldn’t really tell.  
  
Tonight, it didn’t seem to be doing much. The shafts just kept on pumping inside of me, slowly expanding and getting bigger and bigger inside of me. Then they stopped, right as I was feeling _stuffed_ but not going beyond that. I shivered, breathing in and out and trying to keep my heart rate under control.  
  
There was something _thrilling_ about being fucked. It was even better than I had thought it could be. Or at least it was even better in my dreams than I had thought it could be. I still didn’t know what it was like in the waking world.  
  
But in this dream, I could feel how turned on I was. There was the ache between my legs, a demand that _more_ happened. That I needed even more than getting fucked by two cocks at once in both of my lower holes. I needed to _cum_ , that was what I needed. I shivered and blushed.  
  
I hoped I wasn’t getting turned into some kind of pervert by all of this. I didn’t want to start looking at guys and wondering if it would feel good to have them fuck me. That was just _disgusting_. Only a certain kind of man (Kaji) could look at me like that. Nobody else. And I certainly didn’t want to spur them on by doing lewd stuff without even thinking about it, like spreading my legs too far or wearing slutty clothing.  
  
I slowly ran my hands along my body, feeling the pressure and substance of the ooze or whatever was all around me. Well, it better _not_ be ooze, because that was disgusting. But as long as I didn’t know what it was, I could just enjoy it without having to think too deeply on it.  
  
I played with my breasts a bit, even though the mass surrounding me was doing a pretty good job of that already. But it wouldn’t _quite_ compare to what my fingers could do. It felt nice, running my hands along my body and especially along my breasts, feeling up my firm mounds and teasing my stiff nipples. I cooed, closing my eyes as I lightly tugged on my titties.  
  
By the time I decided to open my eyes again, I had already let go of my boobs. My arms were just floating in the mass, lightly swaying from side to side. I looked down at them and then at the dim outlines of my legs as I felt the shafts in between my legs keep on pumping in and out of me. How weird. And how _lewd_ , too. I mean, being naked and feeling two dicks moving in and out of me at the same time while surrounded by whatever this was (even if it was pretty pleasant, like a hot, thick bath)? That really was a pretty freaky thing, when you thought about it.  
  
I didn’t let myself think about it too much and just focused on having a good time. And I really _was_ having a good time. This probably wasn’t quite as good as last night, but that didn’t mean it was bad. I did wonder what part of me had come up with this idea, though. It wasn’t something that I would ever have thought of if I had been awake and consciously thinking about how to have a good masturbation fantasy.  
  
“Just go a bit deeper,” I said dreamily (haha), feeling the shafts moving in and out of me. “That’s just what I need.”  
  
Another benefit of all of this being a dream was that it was a _lot_ easier for me to take big dicks than it was in real life. Three fingers could leave me feeling _very_ full and walking a bit funny afterwards. But in here? Although I had never seen any of the shafts or hands or whatever was rubbing up against me and inside of me, I could still wrap my own hands along them. And I could tell how much larger they were than what I was used to. It was kind of fun, really.  
  
It felt like the shafts were moving deeper inside of me, really filling me up as I got fucked. I opened my mouth and sighed, tilting my head back to look up at the dim greyness overhead that was functioning as a roof or as the sky or whatever. And I let myself keep on getting fucked, the shafts moving in and out of me while the mass played with my body. My boobs and butt felt the best, but everywhere was feeling good, really. The way it was touching me was getting me more and more worked up.  
  
I smiled, my tongue flicking out to run along my lips. I was getting _really_ worked up, a knot of arousal forming inside of me and growing hotter and hotter as time went on. How much longer was this going to last? How long was it going to be before I came? Just a few more minutes if I had anything to say about it.  
  
I wiggled around, feeling myself shifting around in the mass. I didn’t really get more comfortable, but it did satisfy the urge I had to move around, to feel better as I wiggled around. I always moved around a lot when I was masturbating, and the goo surrounding me wasn’t thick enough to _really_ slow me down as I let my body twitch around. And it wasn’t like I had to restrain myself to keep my fingers inside of my pussy or avoid knocking against something hard. I just needed to keep my head above the mass (or possibly the air bubble would move with me. It was so hard to orientate myself in here) and that was the _only_ responsibility I had to worry about.  
  
I was about to cum. I could feel my orgasm rising up inside of me. I leaned into it, wanting it, wanting to feel good. That hadn’t always happened before. For the first few days, I had actually tried to deny that I was feeling good, that I could enjoy what was happening to me. And even after that, I still hadn’t made up my mind what I wanted to feel when this sort of thing happened to me. But now, I just wanted to have an enjoyable orgasm.  
  
And then maybe have another one. And possibly one more on top of that. It was _really_ nice how much more stamina I had in my dreams than I did in the real world. In here, I could keep going until my mind decided that I had gotten enough sex, not because of how sore my body could feel. It was really nice and was one of the best parts of these dreams.  
  
“Oh yes,” I moaned, tilting my head back and letting my hair rest in the mass (and another plus, I didn’t need to worry about spending an hour shampooing and brushing my hair after this. I could just wake up.) “I’m almost there.” I shivered, my lips forming a circle for a minute. “Give it to me, please, I want to cum.”  
  
And hopefully this wouldn’t be a repeat of that long night of orgasm denial. That dream had seemed to last for _weeks_ and I had only been allowed to cum at the very end of it. But what an orgasm that had ended up being! I had been left feeling _really_ good at the end of it. Really, really good, to the extent that I had even started to masturbate after I woke up.  
  
And this time I got to cum. It felt _wonderful_ , the pleasure rushing through me from my head to my toes. I gasped, my hips jerking forward, trying to get a bit more sensation. My arms and legs thrashed around, trying to contain the feeling that was building up inside of me like an electrical charge.  
  
Finally, the pleasure ended. I slumped down into the mass, feeling a smile spreading across my face. That felt good. That felt really damn good. I shivered, breathing in and out, the tingles still running through me and making me feel good as I twitched in the sticky mass around me.  
  
I was ready for more. I was ready for a whole lot more, and I was sure that I was going to get it. I couldn’t have spent the whole night here and I was _pretty_ sure (not that there was anyway to tell) that the erotic dreams went on from when I fell asleep to when I woke up.  
  
And sure enough, it started again, pumping in and out of me, making me feel wonderful. And not too sensitive, even though if I had been awake, I’d have needed a lot longer than thirty seconds or so between one orgasm and starting work on the next.  
  
The shafts stilled inside of me. I frowned and reached down to rub at my crotch, feeling the shaft sticking out of me and connecting to the rest of the mass that was on all sides of me. What was going on? I was _ready_ to get fucked here. The first orgasm had felt good, but I was ready for the next.  
  
There was a pulse inside of my mind. I gasped, the arousal that had been building up and up inside of me suddenly draining out of me like an unplugged bath. I knew that feeling. I wasn’t going to be able to ever, _ever_ forget it. It brought me back to the worst day of my life, inside of my Eva. The music and the lights and-  
  
“No!” I shouted, shaking my head from side to side, trying to get rid of the thoughts and go back to the lust that had been filling me up inside. “Not again!”  
  
And it still kept on growing in strength, the message overwhelming everything else. I thrashed around as much as I could, not doing a thing as my limbs tried to beat off an intruder that just wasn’t there.  
  
There was a sudden unfurling inside of my mind. It still felt/tasted/looked what had happened before, but even more now. I gasped, my body going still as I felt it flood through my mind, taking up all of it.  
  
_I am Arael._

* * *


End file.
